


Gay Panic

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I'm not tagging the whole squad as friends, M/M, The squad is friends with each other, too much work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Gay panic is the worst. Especially when your friends gang up on you.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> First Treebros thing I've written.

How Connor had gotten himself into this mess was beyond him at this point.

What mess? You may ask.

The mess where Connor is curled up in one corner of the room hiding and failing at hiding his blushing face as well as his gay panic from the others, Evan's doing the same in the opposite corner. Jared's screeching "K i N k Y!!" in the center of the room while cronching down on bath bombs, and Zoe and Alana are losing their shit because their ship is sailing.

How we got to this point it rather amusing though.

~~~

It had started innocently enough. A sleepover at Connor's and Zoe's house.

Zoe and Alana were being gay. Connor was regretting his life choices because he'd fallen hard for the tree bab. Jared was there for a reason unknown to Connor.

Then Zoe had proposed a gayme of truth or dare.

Everyone had agreed because peer pressure.

A circle was formed on the floor.

"Ok, I'll go first," Zoe said cracking her knuckles. "Evan truth or dare?"

"Um...t-truth" Evan stammered out to a smirking Zoe.

"Do you have a crush on somebody in this room?"

"Y-yes," Evan looked around the circle looking for his target and ignoring the "ooh" ing from the girls. His eyes landed on Jared. "Jared truth or d-dare?"

"Seriously acorn? Dare. No offense but how bad could a dare from you be?"

Evan smirked and went to the bathroom. He came back with a bath bomb. "Jared I dare you to e-eat this."

Jared looked at Evan confused. "Won't I like die or some shit like that?"

"I don't think so. Pretty sure they're non-toxic. But hey if you die that's a plus," Connor told Jared smugly.

"C-Connor! Be nice," Evan scolded, lightly hitting Connor's arm.

"Whatever. If I die it's on you, Hansen," Jared rolled his eyes and bit down on the bath bomb. Everyone sat there waiting for his facial expression to change to one of disgust, but it never did. "You know," Jared said between cronches, "It's not that bad."

"Kleinman, you disgust me," Connor rolled his eyes at the soap eating boy.

This seems normal for a game of truth or dare. And it was normal for a bit. But Zoe and Alana had a plan.

"Connor truth or dare?" Alana asked him.

Connor knew that they'd been planning something and that he was screwed either way. But you know what? Fuck it. "Dare," Connor said with a sudden burst of confidence that immediately dwindled when he saw the girls smirking. 

"I dare you to list every single thing that you like about Evan."

Connor felt his face heat up. Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit.

"We're waiting Connor,"

"Umm..."

"Stop stalling!"

Connor glanced at Evan who was looking at him in curiosity.

"Well... umm... he's really nice. And umm..." Connor knew he would go on a rant about all the things he liked about Evan if Evan wasn't there.

"Come on! We don't have all day."

Why am I friends with these people? Connor found himself wondering.

"Connor come on!! How many times have you walked into my room in the mists of a gay panic and started ranting to me about how 'fucking perfect and too pure for the world' Evan is!" Zoe began to ramble a bit, forgetting Evan was there.

Connor died even more inside. How that was possible the world will never know.

"W-wait, w-what?" Evan asked with his face red.

"Connor is so gay for you, and is such a gay disaster it's not even funny!-"

~~~

And that brings us to now. Connor in one corner, Evan in the other. Zoe and Alana freaking out, Jared screeching and cronching bath bombs.

But now Evan was trying to work up enough confidence to go talk this out with Connor. He gave up on the confidence bit and just went to go talk to him.

He quietly walked through the chaos and made his way to the corner that Connor was hiding in and sat down next to him.

"H-hey Con?" Evan asked. 

Connor looked at him, his face still red. "What's up?"

"W-when Zoe said all th-those things that y-you said about m-me, d-did y-you actually m-mean them?" Evan started to play with hem of his shirt.

Connor took a deep breath. "Yeah. I did. Umm... I really like you, Hansen and I know you probably hate me so yeah..."

"No no no! It's not that at all... it's just that I-I really like you, t-too Connor, a-and I-I thought th-that you didn't l-like me back and umm..."

Connor thought for a moment. "Hey Hansen, can I kiss you?"

Evan's face went even redder than it already was. "Y-y-yes."

Jared just so happened to look over at where the two gays we're sitting. He then proceeded to screech an exceptionally loud "K i N k Y!!"

"Oh my god! Jared- OH MY GOD!!" both girls squealed.

So now we're back to the start.

Jared's cronching on bath bombs and screeching "K i N k Y" when Evan and Connor do anything even romantic in the slightest bit. Zoe and Alana are freaking the fuck out because their ship has officially started sailing. And Evan and Connor are hiding in a corner failing at covering up their blush and gay panic. But at least now they have each other, and that's enough for them.


End file.
